


beautiful

by whatcaniwriteinthis



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Getting Together, M/M, Poetic, i dunno, idek, ish
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-29
Updated: 2015-08-29
Packaged: 2018-04-17 21:08:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 448
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4681523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/whatcaniwriteinthis/pseuds/whatcaniwriteinthis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>yamaguchi tadashi is beautiful</p>
            </blockquote>





	beautiful

**Author's Note:**

> completely inspired by pretty much everything [jetpackcrows](http://archiveofourown.org/users/jetpackcrows/pseuds/jetpackcrows) writes.

        yamaguchi tadashi is beautiful. kei knows this the way he knows that the world is round; in that solid undeniable way.

        it’s only recently that he’s started to actually think about it, like when you learn that the universe is large and infinite and you suddenly feel small and insignificant.

        he sees yamaguchi smile out of the corner of his eye and his mind jumps to sunshine filtering through dappled leaves, warming your face and your fingers and your heart.

        he catches yamaguchi laughing and ducking his head, with his hand covering his mouth, and his mouth jumps to the bubbling of a stream and cold water running over your bare feet.

        he watches yamaguchi’s freckled face and neck and his mind jumps to stars across the sky, light from billions of years ago reaching out to you. he thinks of humans thousands of years ago pointing up at the sky and forming shapes and he wants to do this to yamaguchi’s skin.

        yamaguchi tadashi is beautiful. kei now knows this in that scary overwhelming way he knows that they are but specks of dust in the magnitude of the universe.

        he watches yamaguchi- watches the corner of his warm brown eyes crinkle as he beams, blinding like the sun; watches his body go still and calm before he serves, like he’s conserving energy before he explodes into action destroying their opponents. he watches his every action, watches yamaguchi laugh, eat, focus, practice, study, talk- everything and anything until his life, his mind, his _world_ is yamaguchi, yamaguchi, yamaguchi.

        this beautiful creature has infiltrated his thoughts and suddenly- suddenly kei cant think about anything else.

        his whole reason for existence has practically become yamaguchi and he knows one day he’ll be watching him and his eyes will flicker down to his plump lips and he’ll find himself wondering how soft they are and what it would feel like to press his own against them, to softly part them and-

        he pulls back, his heart pounding like a drum in his throat.

        yamaguchi is in front of him, his eyes closed and his face has this calm, almost blessed out expression and his lips parted again and he sighs softly.

        kei can feel panic rising, starting in his stomach, creeping up his throat and taking over every crevice in him.

        and then yamaguchi’s warm brown eyes fluttered open and his strong freckled arms loop around kei’s neck and he’s bringing him down for another kiss.

        kei sighs, not with exasperation like usual but with contentment and delight, and he pulls yamaguchi closer, thinking that he’s created dozens of metaphors for yamaguchi’s beauty but nothing compares to the actual thing

 

**Author's Note:**

> find me on tumblr


End file.
